Necromancer (*)
NECROMANCER: Armor-Light Weaponry- Daggers, Swords, Staves, ' '''Necro’s are one of the best support classes but can also do good dark influenced damage with their spells. They have many aura's and buffs such as increasing Mana and Reducing damage taken by a certain player. ''Main Class Thematics: Darkness, Ice, Strong Points: ''Variety of Spells Including Straight Forward Spells and Spells that deal Damage over Time. Many Buffs making the Necro one of the best buff classes. ''Weak Points: ''Light Armor, Low HP, Some Abilities cost HP '& Mana to cast. ''ABILITIES'': '''Starting Abilities: Shadow Touch : '''(Instant) Inflicts the target with a shadowy pain piercing their soul for XX DMG. Damage is doubled if target is below 20%. 2 second cooldown '''Necrosis Aura: '''Increases you and your parties total spell damage by 5%. Lasts 15 minutes. 5 minute cooldown. Only one Aura may be active at a time. '''Shadow Mist: Clouds the target in a dark mist decreasing their chance to hit by 40% for 10 seconds. 10 second cooldown. (2) Demonic Scent: 'Cloud yourself under the scent of Undeath making all attacking Demons and Undead enemies Passive-Aggresive for 4 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. (4) '''IceBolt: '''Launches a Bolt of Ice at the target for XX DMG. (6) '''Soulless Rejuvenation (Passive): ''Allows your HP and Mana to regenerate triple than normal while they are both below 60% and you are out of combat. (8) Dark Flash: '''Blinds the target disorienting them for 5 seconds. 25 second cooldown. (10) '''Wicked Salvation: Raises the targets total Mana by 18% for 30 minutes. (10) Sinister Decay: '(Instant) (Requires XX Small-HP to Cast) Decays the target for XX DMG over 16 seconds. (14) '''Searing Ice: '''Gives you a thin coat of Ice around your skin that has a 20% chance to DMG an attacking opponent for XX Small-DMG. Lasts 4 minutes. (16) '''Dark Grimoire: '''Creates a Dark Grimoire out of (select items) that one may read to gain power. Has a 50% chance of increasing your spell DMG by 10% and a 50% chance of increasing your Spell Critical Strike chance and Casting Speed by 10% for 1 hour. 6 minute cooldown. (18) '''Hailstorm: '(Requires XX Small-HP to Cast) Rains down Sharp Hail from above dealing XX DMG to enemies in and around the area over 8 seconds. 15 second cooldown. (20) '''Unholy Aura: '''Increases the speed of which you and your parties spells cast and melee strikes by 20% and has an 8% chance of inflicting attackers with, "Unholy Decay" which causes XX Small-DMG over 18 seconds. Only one Aura may be active at a time. (20) '''Shadow Threat: '''Activates Shadow Threat which reduces the chance enemies will attack you by 50%. 2 minute cooldown. (20) '''Unholy Ice: Buffs the Target with Unholy Ice which increases their Armor by 12% for 10 minutes. (24) Frozen Grimoire: '''Creates a Dark Grimoire out of (select items) that one may read to gain power. Has a 50% chance of decreasing all DMG done to you by 30% and a 50% chance of increasing your total Mana and HP by 30% for 1 hour. 6 minute cooldown (24) '''Ice Chain: Sends forth a sharp chain of Ice that attacks one target dealing XX DMG then does 50% of the original DMG to targets in 5 yards of each other jumping from target to target. DMG is doubled if target is affected by Decimation. 8 second cooldown. (26) Dark Tear: '''(Requires XX Small-HP to Cast) Sends a small horrific spirit into the target for XX Small-DMG and then dealing XX Large-DMG over 22 seconds. (28) '''Glacier: '''Hurls a large boulder of Ice at the target dealing XX Large-DMG. 5 second cooldown. (30) '''Contamination: '''Buffs the Friendly-Target with Contamination which deals XX Small-DMG to the target every 5 seconds but increases their Spell DMG by 8%. DMG lasts 15 seconds. Buff lasts 5 minutes. 12 second cooldown. Shared cooldown with '''Disturbance. (30) Disturbance: 'Buffs the Friendly-Target with a Disturbance which deals XX Small-DMG to the target every 5 seconds but increases their Melee DMG by 8%. DMG lasts 15 seconds. Buff lasts 5 minutes. 12 second cooldown. Shared cooldown with '''Contamination. ' (38) '''Freezing Plague: '''Sends forth a plague that chills the enemies blood slowing attack and casting speed by 40% and doing XX Small-DMG over 14 seconds. If the target dies and is in a 2 yard radius of another player the Plague will jump to the closest player continuing untill it can't continue. (38) '''Torment (Passive): '''Causes your IceBolt and Shadow Touch abilities to generate the Torment Debuff on the target increasing it's spell DMG taken by you by 10% and taken by others by 5%. This effect cannot occur more than once per 30 seconds. Lasts 15 seconds. (40) '''Cryptic Aura: '''Increases the Spell Crit Chance of you and your party by 6% and all critical strikes made by you increase the crit chance to 8% for 10 seconds. This effect cannot happen more than once every 20 seconds. (40) Decimation: (Requires XX Small-HP to Cast) Hurls pure destructive shadow into the targets body decaying them for XX DMG over 15 seconds draining 30% of the DMG done as health. Also slows their movement speed by 20% for the duration. 6 second cooldown. (46) '''Necromatic Grimoire: '''Creates a Grimoire out of (select items) that one may read to gain power. Has a 50% chance of increasing your spell DMG by 18% and a 50% chance of incresing your Spell Critcal Strike chance and Casting Speed by 16% for 1 hour. 8 minute cooldown. (50) Hell's Ice: Send a devastating pierce of ice at the opponent causing XX Large-DMG that is doubled if target is inflicted by Decimation. Hell's Ice cannot be used if your mana is below 40%. 16 second cooldown. (50) '''Dark Halo: (Requires XX Small-HP to Cast) Summon a Dark Halo upon the target cursing them causing 20% of all damage you do to the target to convert into XX Spell DMG that stacks up to 5 times. Spell DMG Buff lasts 15 seconds. Dark Halo Spell lasts 22 seconds. 45 second cooldown. (50) Dark Flare: '''(Instant) Sends a quick Flare against the target dealing XX Small-DMG. DMG is doubled if target is affected by Decimation. 6 second cooldown. _______ (52) (52) (54) (60) (64) (68) (70) (72) (80) (80) (84) (86) (90) (92) (98) (100) '''Summon Demon: '''Summons a random ferocious Demon to fight by your side. No time limit, he Demon will only despawn by death. 10 minute cooldown. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Darkness (DPS), ' Knowledge' (DPS/Support), ' Ice' (DPS) Darkness: Specializes mainly in Dark DMG over time and Quick-Spells. Knowledge: Specializes in Support roles and DMG. Summons, Grimoires, and Auras. Ice: Specializes in straight forward Ice DMG spells.